1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an interactive image system, interactive apparatus and operating method thereof, wherein the power consumption can be reduced by modulating the sampling frequency of an image module of the interactive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional game remote controller, e.g. a photographic pointer positioning device disclosed in Taiwan Patent Number I267754 which can be adapted in a light gun game, a control circuit which is respectively connected to a camera, a calculating unit and a communication interface is integrated in the photographic pointer positioning device. The communication interface is coupled to a host. An optical filter is disposed in front of the camera, and several emitting components for being photographed by the camera are integrated on the screen. When a user uses the photographic pointer positioning device to operate a program executed by the host, the camera photographs the screen and since the camera has the optical filter to block the light with a band outside the spectrum of the light emitted by the emitting components, only the emitting components will appear on the images captured by the camera. Then the images will be processed by the calculating unit to obtain a coordinate of the aiming point of the camera which will then be transmitted to the host such that the host can use this coordinate to perform corresponding control.
However in practical use, the remote controller is wirelessly coupled to the host for data communication so as to increase the operational convenience, and a battery module is used to provide the total needed electricity of the remote controller. Because the remote controller has a plurality of power consuming components, it is necessary to decrease the consuming power of each component as low as possible so as to prolong the lifetime of the battery module. Normally, the camera preferably captures images with a high sampling frequency so as to increase an accuracy of the coordinate of the aiming point calculated by the calculating unit. However, high image sampling frequency will accordingly increase the calculating load of the calculating unit and the total power consumption of the remote controller, and therefore the lifetime of the battery module will be shortened.
According to the above reason, it is necessary to further improve the aforementioned operating method of the remote controller so as to decrease the total power consumption of the remote controller and prolong the lifetime of the battery module.